This invention relates to a game system, a game machine, and a game data distribution device, together with an information storage medium.
Game data such as samples of game images is generally distributed, either by CD-ROMs attached to magazines or the like or by appearing on Internet Web sites.
However, if the setup is such that anyone can get hold of these sample images, a game player will have a low feeling of satisfaction at obtaining the sample images, which will not satisfy the collecting passions of the game player.
In addition, special game data other than sample images is often distributed to only a few specific game players. Since ordinary game players cannot obtain the special game data in such a case, this is not fair.
There is also a desire on the game provider""s part, to supply game players with image data created during the development of a game, which is not displayed in the actual game, or data that enables game players to obtain a deeper understanding of the game, in a fair manner, so that the game players can enjoy the game more.
This invention was devised in the light of the above described problems and has as an objective thereof the provision of a game system, game machine and game data distribution device, and information storage medium which can satisfy the collecting passions of game players and add inducement to a game.
(1) A game system in accordance with this invention comprises a game machine and a game data distribution device for distributing associated data of a game to a computer terminal over a network,
wherein the game machine comprises:
means for determining whether or not an operational result of a game player has satisfied a predetermined game condition; and
means for communicating to the game player access-specific data for accessing the associated data of the game, when the game condition has been satisfied;
wherein the game condition comprises at least one of a selection condition such that it is necessary for the game player to make a predetermined selection and a result condition such that it is necessary to achieve a predetermined result, together with a time-period condition such that the time at which the game is played must be within a predetermined time-period; and
wherein the game data distribution device comprises:
storage means for storing the associated data of the game; and
means for determining whether or not the access-specific data satisfies a predetermined distribution condition, when the access-specific data has been received from the computer terminal, and fetching the associated data of the game from the storage means when the distribution condition has been satisfied, for distribution to the computer terminal.
This aspect of the invention makes it possible for a game player, who is playing a game at this game machine, to obtain associated data of the game by satisfying a predetermined game condition. This enables the game player to experience a feeling of achievement by satisfying a predetermined game condition, and also deepens the player""s understanding of the game played at that game machine, by obtaining associated data.
By determinations that include a time-period condition as a game condition, this game system also gives the game player incentive to play the game on the same game machine continuously, making it possible to increase the usage frequency of the game machine.
Note that the distribution condition of the game data distribution device could comprise a distribution-specific time-period condition. This distribution-specific time-period condition could be made to be identical with a time-period condition of the game condition.
In this case, the access-specific data corresponds to verification data such as password data or location data indicating the location of associated data of the game, by way of example.
(2) In this game system, the associated data may comprise collectable data which is not related to the execution of the game, but which is related to any of the game story, objects that appear in the game, characters that appear in the game, game images, and game sounds.
In this case, the collectable data corresponds to design image data for game characters, icons depicting game characters, or sound data relating to the game, by way of example.
This aspect of the invention makes it possible to satisfy the game player""s passion for collecting. From the game provider""s side, the collecting passions of game players are encouraged and also access to that associated data is increased, making it possible to induce further playing of the game and increase the usage frequency of the game machine.
(3) In this game system, the associated data may comprise game-specific data for the execution of the game.
In this case, the game-specific data corresponds to information on secret tricks to be used in the game and hints relating to the progress of the game, by way of example.
This aspect of the invention can make the game more enjoyable from the game player""s point of view. From the game provider""s point of view, access to the associated data is increased, making it possible to induce further playing of the game. The increased access broadens the popularity of the game, leading to the development of new game players.
(4) A game machine in accordance with this invention comprises:
game condition determination means for determining whether or not an operational result of a game player has satisfied a predetermined game condition; and
means for communicating to the game player access-specific data for accessing associated data that is related to a game and is stored on a device that differs from the game machine, when the game condition has been satisfied.
With this aspect of the invention, the game player can be made to feel a sense of achievement at satisfying a predetermined game condition and can also obtain a deeper understanding of the game by obtaining associated data.
Note that the communication means preferably comprises at least one of means for communicating by display and means for communicating by sound.
(5) In this game machine, the game condition may comprise at least one of a selection condition such that it is necessary for the game player to make a predetermined selection and a result condition such that it is necessary to achieve a predetermined result, together with a time-period condition such that the time at which the game is played must be within a predetermined time-period; and
the game condition determination means may comprise:
means for determining at least one of the selection condition such that it is necessary to make a predetermined selection and the result condition such that it is necessary to achieve a predetermined result; and
means for determining the time-period condition.
With this aspect of the invention, the game player can be induced to play the game continuously, by a determination that includes a time-period condition as a game condition. This makes it possible to increase the usage frequency of the game machine and also induce the game player to play the game for a long time without becoming sick of it.
(6) A game data distribution device in accordance with this invention can be accessed from a computer terminal over a network, and this game data distribution device comprises:
storage means for storing associated data of a game; and
means for receiving access-specific data for accessing the associated data of the game sent from the computer terminal, determining whether or not the access-specific data satisfies a predetermined distribution condition, fetching the associated data of the game from the storage means, when the distribution condition has been satisfied, and distributing the associated data of the game to the computer terminal,
wherein the access-specific data is available to a game player when a predetermined game condition has been satisfied.
With this aspect of the invention, the game player can be made to feel a sense of achievement at satisfying a predetermined game condition and can also obtain a deeper understanding of the game by obtaining associated data. This makes it possible to tempt the game player into play the game again.
(7) In this game data distribution device, the game condition may comprise at least one of a selection condition such that it is necessary for the game player to make a predetermined selection and a result condition such that it is necessary to achieve a predetermined result, together with a time-period condition such that the time at which the game is played must be within a predetermined time-period.
With this aspect of the invention, the game player can be induced to play the game continuously, by a determination that includes a time-period condition as a game condition. This also increases the usage frequency of the game machine and also induces the game player to play the game for a long time without becoming sick of it.
(8) In this game data distribution device, the associated data may comprise collectable data which is not related to the execution of the game, but which is related to any of the game story, objects that appear in the game, characters that appear in the game, game images, and game sounds.
In this case, collectable data corresponds to design image data for game characters, icons depicting game characters, or sound data relating to the game, by way of example.
This aspect of the invention makes it possible to satisfy the game player""s passion for collecting. From the game provider""s side, the collecting passions of game players are encouraged and also access to that associated data is increased, making it possible to induce further playing of the game.
(9) In this game data distribution device, the associated data may comprise game-specific data for the execution of the game.
In this case, the game-specific data corresponds to information on secret tricks to be used in the game and hints relating to the progress of the game, by way of example.
This aspect of the invention can make the game more enjoyable from the game player""s point of view. From the game provider""s point of view, access to the associated data is increased, making it possible to induce further playing of the game. The increased access also broadens the popularity of the game, leading to the development of new game players.
(10) In an information storage medium in accordance with this invention, information for enabling a game player to play a game is stored, and
this information comprises:
information for implementing means for determining whether or not an operational result of the game player satisfies a predetermined game condition;
information for implementing means for communicating to the game player access-specific data for accessing associated data relating to the game, when the game condition has been satisfied; and
information comprising the access-specific data; and
wherein the game condition comprises at least one of a selection condition such that it is necessary for the game player to make a predetermined selection and a result condition such that it is necessary to achieve a predetermined result, together with a time-period condition such that the time at which the game is played must be within a predetermined time-period.
This aspect of the invention can make the game more enjoyable from the game player""s point of view. From the game provider""s point of view, access to the associated data is increased, making it possible to induce further playing of the game. The increased access also broadens the popularity of the game, leading to the development of new game players.
The game player can be induced to play the game continuously, by a determination that includes a time-period condition as a game condition.
Note that the information for implementing means for communicating preferably comprises at least one of information for implementing means for communicating by display and information for implementing means for communicating by sound.
The access-specific data corresponds to verification data such as password data or location data such as an IP address, by way of example.
(11) According to the present invention, there is also provided a computer-readable information storage medium for use in a situation that enables access from a client device over a network, for storing information for distributing associated data of a game to the client device,
wherein the associated data comprises at least one of game-specific data for the execution of the game and collectable data which is not related to the execution of the game, but which is related to any of the game story, objects that appear in the game, characters that appear in the game, game images, and game sounds; and
wherein the information comprises:
information comprising the associated data of the game;
information for implementing means for determining whether or not access-specific data satisfies a predetermined distribution condition, where the access-specific data has been transmitted from the client device to enable access to the associated data of the game; and
information for implementing means for distributing the associated data of the game to the client device, when the distribution condition has been satisfied.
This aspect of the invention makes it possible to satisfy the game player""s passion for collecting. From the game provider""s side, the collecting passions of game players are encouraged and also access to that associated data is increased, making it possible to induce further playing of the game.
The increased access also broadens the popularity of the game, leading to the development of new game players.
Note that collectable data in this case corresponds to design image data for game characters, icons depicting game characters, or sound data relating to the game, by way of example.
The game-specific data corresponds to information on secret tricks to be used in the game and hints relating to the progress of the game, by way of example.